Beach
by chicknlittle
Summary: Troy visits his very wealthy cousins in Hawaii, but meets someone unexpected over the vacation. This is a different kind of troyella... You'll like it... I Swear. R&R IT's finished...you can read it all at once now! yay...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but maybe the plot? I don't know.

Prologue (yes these people are important so you might want to read this…)

"Beach, can you stop day dreaming and pay attention?" Brooke snapped, she was a little annoyed that her best friend was in another world while she was sharing some extremely important information.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was just thinking," she apologized. Things between her and on and off boyfriend was starting to flame up again. It was always like that, one week they were in love and the next they'd need their personal space. She saw him coming towards her but let Brooke continue anyway, maybe he wouldn't interrupt them. She turned her attention toward Brooke.

"Well, anyways, I was thinking he could hang out with us over this summer, I really don't want him getting any diseases from these nasty dirty wh-" Brooke was interrupted once again.

"We need to talk," Elliot took his sun-glasses off and sat next to her towel. He gave a small smile and wave toward Brooke.

"You know what?" She said angrily as she gathered her bag and towel, "we'll continue this when you're more available." She stormed off the beach and headed toward the hotel's outdoor bar. Beach laughed.

"I think I might not be able to carry out those summer plans with you," he confessed nervously.

"What?" She looked confused.

"I'm going to Europe with my dad to take care of the businesses there," he glanced at her to see her expression.

She was pretty bummed. "This sucks, now I'm going to have to spend summer here…"

"Babe, this is Hawaii, it's not like people don't vacation here," he reasoned.

"But I really wanted to go to Denver," she was going to continue but his phone cut her off.

"Wait babe, this is the company," he mouthed an 'I'm sorry' to her and started to walk away. She rolled her eyes and put her designer sun-glasses on, and laid back down on the towel.

Chapter 1

"Hey man, stop looking so bored," Royce told his cousin. Troy leaned back in his chair and yawned.

"I'm just a little tired," he admitted, and he was, his cousin insisted that he learn to surf as soon as possible, which just happened to be right after getting off the place.

"Well you better wake up, cause once Brooke wants you to meet her best friend," he informed Troy, "and you'll want to look your best for this girl, trust me."

"Whatever," Troy answered, now-a-days it took much more that just a pretty girl to catch his attention, "I'm getting a drink." He left the table and sat down at the bar.

"Can you hurry up Beach? We're supposed to meet them at the bonfire," Brooke glanced at her, who was still flat ironing her natural curls. "I'd kill for hair like that, I don't know why you'd listen to Barbie and go chop off your hair like that."

"You shut your ass up, and hand me my car keys please," Beach answered. That had to be the thousandth time she'd heard that from Brooke. "So, who's this guy we're meeting?"

"Oh, 'this guy' I've been telling you about for the last two weeks, when you were in Elliot Land?"

"Yeah, him, it's been that long?"

"Chyeah!"

"Wow, you must really like him then."

"You really haven't been listening at all have you?"

"Huh?"

"He's my cousin."

"Oh wow, I'm going to meet family?"

"Yeah, he's cool I think you'll like him."

"He's hot?"

"I don't know, he's related to me, he must be."

Troy sat there at the bar, drinking his mojito slowly, he was thinking about the girl he'd seen earlier that day on the beach. Extremely captivating, lean, toned, and tanned. She was absolutely stunning, a rare kind of loveliness he'd only seen once before. The truth was he could've sworn it was Gabriella but just pushed the thought out of his head. That was dumb, she was probably at some Ivy League school right now, with loads of books and stacks of papers, frowning her pretty face at some equation that seemed to be wrong. He laughed to himself. They hadn't seen each other in quite a few years and although their break up wasn't exactly messy, it wasn't drama free also. A few weeks later she'd just disappeared from school, rumor was that she went to go live with her rich dad, and needless to say she never called him.

A loud applause from the crowd brought Troy back to reality. Brooke probably had just arrived. Even though she was Royce's sister, it was amazing how different her personality was compared to him. Here she was, always the one making friends and enemies at the same time. There was no doubt she wasn't insecure over anything, always strong, always stubborn, that was her. Extremely amusing on boring days, and here she was again to save the dullness of the evening.

She wasn't alone, the girl from the beach was with her. She and Brooke were dressed a little more modestly than the rest of the girls who seemed to be following them. There she was, the beauty, she stood out tonight. Wearing jeans and a t-shirt while everyone else wore there designer clothes. It was such an interesting scene, here was this girl who Her hair was up in a pony tail, which gave away her lovely eyes. And that was when Troy was deeply absorbed by her, he'd realized it was her, it was Gabriella.

"She's pretty hot, isn't she," said the bartender randomly. He must've noticed Troy watching her. When he didn't respond the bartender continued.

"That one there, she's got to be the richest daddy's girl on the island."

"The one in the jeans?" Troy was completely interested now, still watching her, she sat down at their table looked toward the shore.

"Yep, you think just anyone could pull that off?"

"Yeah, you're right, how old is she?"

"Twenty, but I wouldn't even think twice about if I were you."

"Huh?" he was a little confused.

"She doesn't go for just anyone."

"Oh I wasn't," Troy tried to explain.

"Sure you weren't," he gave a sarcastic laugh.

Sitting and there and watching the waves sweep in and out, Beach was listening to Royce ending his story about one of the dates he'd went on. He had the table and everyone else who was listening roaring with laughter.

"Let's just say I don't remember where I put her number last," he finished. Then he started to introduce one of his friends again. Him and Brooke were always trying to set her up with a guy they thought were better suited for her. They didn't really like Elliot much, he was too much of a play boy for her. But he was sweet when he wanted to be and that was fine with her.

"Beach," Brooke shook her, she nodded her head toward the guy standing on the other side of her, "my cousin, remember?"

Royce laughed and asked his sister, "I guess she a Elliot are having problems again?"

"Yeah," Brooke answered. Beach rolled her eyes and smiled, she took one look at their cousin and was speechless.

"Hi, I'm Troy," he greeted.

Six feet two, built like an athlete, and his hair was a shorter cut, that defined his bold facial features, Troy Bolton stood in front of her, smiling politely having no idea who she was. "Troy, I'm…" she began to say.

"Beach, yes we all know that," Royce interrupted her, "anyway I think I need to get a drink, "Have fun." He intentionally left them.

"You know what, I think I might need to call my BOYFRIEND just to check in on" she said before Brooke could ditch them.

"Beach, nobody likes a clingy girlfriend," Brooke replied, she took Beach's phone away from her, and started to leave, "Play nice," she called and gave her stranded best friend a wink.

She let out a big huff and a gave a nervous smile, "Don't take it personal, they're always doing this."

"It's okay, I know how it is," Troy laughed inwardly, Taylor and Chad were always trying to get him on dates.

"Do you mind if I-" she asked nervously.

"No, go ahead," he laughed, he was just satisfied with meeting her.

"Thanks," she replied.

"How do you know him?" Beach approached her best friend.

"What?" Brooke was a little confused. "Did you just ditch my cousin?"

"Like you ditched me?" Beach retorted, "Why is this the first time I've heard of this."

"Beach, I don't know what your talking about, I've about him weeks ago."

"Your cousin is Troy Bolton."

"Yeah?"

"Troy Bolton from New Mexico."

"Look I know it's not Hawaii or anything, but it's reall-"

"Troy Bolton the basketball god."

"Wow, you guys covered a lot in three minutes."

"Brooke I know him."

"What?"

"We dated in high school."

"That's impossible, you were over here."

"My senior year yes, but not sophomore and junior."

Brooke shook her head, "I'm sorry this is crazy."

"Brooke," she rested her head on the bar, "Why me?"

"It's okay, we'll just tell him who you really are and-"

"No, no we can't," she insisted, "there is no way I'm going through that awkwardness."

"Beach, that's pretty selfish I mean-"

"NO, he can not know," she persisted, "promise me."

"I don't know if I -"

"Promise me," she pleaded.

"Okay, Alright Beach," she gave up, there was no way she could pull this off anyway, they'd be bumping into each other through out the summer.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: thanks for the review, I know it's kind of silly but they get me excited…

Chapter 2

"All of this drama is starting to make this feel like Laguna Beach," Barbie stated once she found out about Beach's little dilemma. They were in Beach's RX330 headed toward the local café for brunch.

"Please, Laguna Beach has nothing on us," Brooke replied, "we're richer, hotter, and our drama is real."

Beach laughed, it's true, her best friends were extremely conceited but they were actually a lot nicer once they got to know someone. And the thing was they were so far from the friends she had in New Mexico, well except for Sharpay of course, she'd fit in with no problem at all. They were a bit shallow on the outside, but they were always there when Elliot was being a jerk, and that meant a lot to her.

"Barb, you took my last starburst," Brooke complained. "God your going to be fat or dead once your thirty."

"How bout both?" Beach added.

"Please, I don't think there's a single thing I can do to lose this kick-ass body."

"You won't be losing anything at all if you keep eating all of the junk," Beach answered. She looked at the back seat of her SUV, "God, did you bring Kroger's with you?"

"Hey, can we stop with all of the name calling?" Barbie asked. Brooke reached the back seat, grabbed a bag of vegetable chips, and was about to open them.

"You guys do know that we're going to a restaurant right?" Beach reasoned. "I mean they usually do sell food there right?"

"Just trying to save money," Barb answered.

Beach laughed, "Since when has money been an object for you?"

Troy and Royce we already at the restaurant, the girls insisted they go out for breakfast. "So Beach, she's pretty hot huh?" Royce asked his cousin.

"Yeah, she's alright," Troy answered, he knew what his cousin's were up to. While the notion was nice, he didn't think he could ever think of anyone they way he did with Gabriella.

"You're kidding right," Royce asked him with a serious face, if didn't think that Beach was hot, he had to be gay, and that was something that they needed to discuss.

"Fine, she is, she's very beautiful, stunning, gorgeo-" he was cut off.

"Talking 'bout me boys?" Barb interrupted him. Royce straighten up immediately, she's always had a little spell on him.

"Are girls the only things on your mind always?" Brooke said as she sat down next to Barbie, leaving Beach with the only seat available next to Troy. She smiled innocently. Beach rolled her eyes and took the seat.

"No, we were talking about a car, for your information," Royce lied.

"Oh speaking of cars, Royce, I need you to come look at the Mustang, it's making these really weird noises," Beach added, "I don't really trust him with just anyone."

"Sorry babe, I don't do much American muscle," he replied, but then he looked as though an idea popped into his head, "but Troy is a genius at those kind of cars," Beach gave him and Brooke a worried look, "he'll fix her up for you."

That liar, he was so into that car. But what could she say? It was a done deal, Troy looked at her and said, "We can stop by there today."

"Sure, thanks," she gave him a small smile.

For the first few minutes the awkwardness between Troy and Beach was extremely obvious, but once they found the problem (which was only a minor one), their conversation came naturally. Turns out the problem was that Beach only needed to put more oil in the engine.

"So what's a girl like you doing with a car like this?" he asked her.

"I like this car, it's cute," she answered, opening the hood of the car, it still needed to be repainted.

Troy thought this was actually pretty amusing, usually the only people that were interested in cars knew when to put more oil in a car. "How'd you get it?"

"Okay, fine you caught me, I'm a poser," she admitted, "I got this car a year ago, it was just a big piece of junk then, but I'm trying to get it to run now, but I'll give it a makeover later." It was a 1962 convertible mustang.

"She'll look awesome too," he complemented.

"Excuse me, it's actually a he," she corrected him, and twisted the oil open.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he took the bottle from her, "but you haven't told me why your doing this yet."

"Just a birthday present for my dad," she confessed, "he's into cars like these, and I didn't want to get him just something off the lot."

"That's cool," he told her, "that's really thoughtful."

"Thanks," she replied, "hey… you should totally come to the party," inviting him.

"Nah," he declined, " I barely know the guy."

"But he knows you," she informed him, or at least he should. Mr. Alexander kept a very watchful eye over Beach and her friends.

"Really?"

"Yeah, him and Mr. Sanders are business partners," she told him, "They totally talk about us during meetings and stuff, actually he'd be offended if you didn't come."

Troy smiled, "Well in that case, you can count me in." It made sense his uncle did have a pretty large tourist business, why wouldn't he know her father. "You know you seem real different then the girls your type."

"My type?"

"Yeah, rich girls," he continued, "they tend to be a little shallow."

"And how do you know I'm not shallow?"

"I don't know, just the things you like to talk about," he answered, "like the whole conversation about being handsome and beautiful today."

"I just,… I really think that," she confessed.

"I… I know," he said as he rubbed his forehead.

"What?"

"Nothing, just an odd feeling of déjà vu," he took a piece of cloth and wet it with a little bit of gasoline, and began wiping the windows, all of the dirt and grime came off almost immediately.

"Hey," she was watching him, "where did you learn that?" Beach was a little surprised that he still remember their discussion on cleaning liquids.

He smiled, "Just science," he replied. Gabriella had a little influence on his academic life, he paid more attention in his classes, mostly in chemistry to impress her.

"And you really don't seem like they guys you'd fit in with," she told him.

"Really, and why is that?"

"Troy, I saw you play basketball yesterday night," she took the rag from his hand and began wiping the window herself, "you must be a basketball jock back home."

"Yeah," he confessed, "something like that, at least."

"And how would you know all of this chemistry stuff?" she asked, and continued wiping the windshield.

"I had a friend introduce me to the wonderful world of science," he answered her.

"It was a girl wasn't it?" she played along.

"Yeah, I was just trying to impress her," he said sheepishly.

Beach was caught off guard at this statement. 'Had she really meant that much to him?' "Well I'm sure she was something special," she stated trying to end the conversation.

"Real special." He added. And at that moment, Beach could almost feel the words spilling out of her mouth. She held her lips closed tightly and felt her eyes start to well up. This last statement he made got to her somehow, he was talking about her, about the girl she was five years ago, and his words still got to her.

She swallowed her emotions and finished cleaning the last little part of the now clean window. "I think were almost done here," she announced, and glanced at him. He was closing the gasoline tank and the bottle of oil. She tossed aside the dirty rag and washed her hand in the garage sink, Troy joined her. He watched her gentle scrub her delicate manicured hands.

A/n: R&R? please?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Troy got up early that day, it was still dark outside, and he was ready for some alone time. That conversation with Beach really put him in deep thoughts about Gabriella. He brushed his teeth, put on some running clothes, and headed out the door.

It wasn't like he didn't like Gabriella, he genuinely like her, a lot. But things that time were just moving so fast. Suddenly, making sure he got into a good college was more of a priority for him, and Gabriella understood that because that was a priority for her too. And basketball started to become more important, he didn't want to fall into the sophomore slumber after their big win the previous year. So they decided to give each other some space that year. The truth was, he never realized how much she meant to him. None of his friends understood him like she did, and when he lost her, he lost that also. Both of them agreed to be friends, but it was always so awkward when they were together, it didn't feel the same.

She left a few weeks later, even without a good-bye she was gone. He didn't start missing her until she was gone. Although he didn't go around the school moping, he'd never really got over her. She was something rare, some kind of beauty that was matchless. That's why Troy was stunned to meet Beach, she had the same sweet, gentleness Gabriella possessed. After forty-five minutes of running along the shore, the sun started to rise, he spotted her. Beach was sitting there on the sand, it was clear she'd been running also.

"Hey," Troy stopped in front of her.

"Hey… what are you doing running around on my beach?" she joked.

"I was just looking for treasure," he answered.

She motioned her head to a spot next to her, he sat down, "Did you find any?"

Troy took a seat, "You?"

"Me?" She laughed, "I didn't know I qualified as treasure."

"Of course you do," he said, "you are absolutely beautiful."

She gave him half a smile.

"I know this is not the first time you've heard how pretty you are."

"No one's ever told me like that," she looked away, "Guys usually just tell me how hot I look."

"What wrong with that?"

"Nothing I guess, but I want to be beautiful," she looked at him, "I haven't heard that in a while."

"That's really deep, most girls would be content with hot."

"Not me, I'm different remember?" She smiled at him, "Well the truth is, when a guy comes up to tell you that you hot, they usually are just looking for someone to hook-up with, and I want more than that you know?"

"Yeah," Troy looked at her, "Well you are, you should know," the sun was coming up and it put a soft glow on her face. How in the world did this girl not think she was beautiful? It was insane.

"Thanks, you're really sweet," she smiled. Honestly, she forgot how thoughtful Troy could be. The conversations they had seems to flow so natural, like the first time the met in Denver. Here was this amazing guy that had her head over heels in love years ago, and he was back, she could feel those old emotions surface again. Troy wasn't a bad boyfriend, he was arguably the best she ever had, but they were better as friends, she didn't want the same thing to happen before. She wanted to tell him, she wanted to say it, but she wasn't ready to go through that awkwardness. What would he say to her? Was there even anything left to be said at all? It wasn't like they hated each other after the split, but their conversations after that was just so clumsy after that. Everything got so personal, everything they said was always so careful and cautious. As long as he knew her as Beach, they'd remain friends. She was actually doing the relationship a favor.

"You know, I usually don't make friends this quickly," Troy gave her a serious face, "there's just something about you that seems so familiar."

Beach gulped inwardly, "I wonder why that is," she whispered.

"You should know, I could've sworn I've met you before," he looked at her intently.

She started to feel her face grow hot, and looked away, "Maybe I remind you of someone from the past?" Half of her wanted him to figure it out right there, and the other half was scolding herself for saying those words aloud.

He looked a little confused, "Maybe."

(borderline)--------------------------------------------

"Chad, I don't know, I think I'm in love," Troy was on his cell, telling his best friend. "She's amazing, I mean she could be the most perfect person to walk this earth."

"No man, that's Jesus," he corrected him, "but anyway all this time of trying to set you up with a girl, we should've just sent you to Hawaii?"

"I don't even know how to explain it," he rubbed his head.

"So I guess this means your finally over Gabriella?" Taylor yelled into the phone. Even after four years of playing cat and mouse, her and Chad were still not together. They hung out plenty, but it never went any farther than a friendship. That didn't stop them from having very strong opinions about who each other dated.

"I don't even know," he answered, "I mean every time I look at her I see Gaby, you know I actually thought she was Gabriella for a moment."

"That's not good," Chad replied.

"Yeah, it's not healthy unless you like her for her," Taylor added, "You have to like her genuinely because of the way she is, not because she reminds you of Gabs."

"Yeah, what Tay just said," Chad commented.

"But it's not like that," Troy explained, "I really, I think I'm in love with her."

"So? Go for it. What's the problem?" his friend asked, "she doesn't like you much?"

"No, she has a boyfriend."

"Amazing," Chad said in disbelief, "You have your pick of any hot and sexy Hawaiian girl over there, and you chose to fall in love with one that already is taken."

"But dude, I'm not looking for hot and sexy," Troy argued, "I'm just, I'm looking for beauty."

Taylor wanted to cry after hearing what he said, "Troy, I am so proud of you."

"Umm, thanks… I think."

"Wait I don't get it," Chad interrupted.

"Of course you don't, and that's why were not together now," she retorted, "but anyway Troy that's really deep, how did you figure that out?"

"We had a little discussion earlier today," he answered.

"I like her already, Chad you have a lot to learn from your best friend here," she stated.

"I don't know, you can date her but you'll definitely be marrying Gabriella," Chad added.

"Man, I don't even know where Gabriella is," he reasoned, "but this girl, she's the real deal."

"Okay whatever, let's get back to something more important," he said seriously, "…how hot are the girls there?"

It was silent for a moment, then Taylor said in an irritated tone, "Bye Troy, and try to talk some sense into your best friend here," she hung up. Troy could see her roll her eyes at his question.

"What?" Chad asked confused, "wrong time?"

"You think?" Troy was a little annoyed, but he realized that it was Chad, something like that was bound to escape his lips.

"Dude, I think she's mad at me."

"How do you figure that?"

"She's making a lot noise in the kitchen." He was at her apartment.

"Hmm, I wonder why."

"Look we'll catch up later," Chad closed the conversation, "My future wife is pissed at me, but I want to know about this girl alright?"

"Alright, later dude." Troy hung up and laughed. Chad really did love her, he just wasn't as smart as she was, and said unnecessary things that would turn into a big deal.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: Sorry this one sucks but I didn't want to keep you waiting, this is a short chapter. Just Troy and Gaby….**

Chapter 4

"And the beauty queen awakes," Troy announced, "Good morning Miss Alexander."

Beach sat up and rubbed her eyes, she was at Brooke's house yesterday night, and fell asleep while watching Tokyo Drift with Troy and Royce. Brooke was on the phone with her boyfriend, and she did not want to hear their conversation, they were always arguing and fighting over stupid things. "Hi Troy," she responded as she got up to find the bathroom, morning breath is not cute in front of your ex.

"Sleep good?" he asked. Troy was a little amused at the way she appeared this morning, her hair was still in a messy bun, but she was stumbling around with her eyes, half shut.

"No, I dreamt about cars and stuff," she was in the bathroom's medicine cabinet looking for an extra toothbrush, "it was really weird, anyways where's Brooke?" She spotted one, it was still in it's blue and white package.

"They decided to leave you, while they went out to eat," he was in the kitchen now, looking for cereal and milk.

"So they just left me? Like that?" she squeezed the toothpaste onto the brush. That annoyed her a little bit, how could her best friend just leave her with out even telling her where she was going?

He couldn't find any cereal, "How in the world do they not have cereal, but everything else?"

She shrugged, "Don't ask me, I ask myself that every time I spend the night."

"They have muffins," Troy brought the tray out.

"Do they have orange juice?" she asked while brushing her teeth.

"Wait let me see," he opened the fridge again, "yeah, they do."

"Good." She responded and finished brushing.

(this is an invisible line)-------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, tell me about your boyfriend," Troy watched her take a sip of her orange juice, "you don't talk about him much." He was curious about the guy that was special enough to date her.

"There's not much to say," she replied. She didn't really want to discuss him.

"Come on, he's courting the wealthiest hotel heiress on the island, he got to be something," they're has got to be something particular about this guy.

"Well? He's rich." Beach stalled.

Troy laughed, "I don't believe that for a second."

"He is rich!" she argued.

"No. I don't believe you're dating him because of that."

"Okay, he's just, he's a really good guy," she gave in, "but it sometimes it seems as though he doesn't have anytime for me."

Troy was a little stunned, that was the reason why he and Gabriella ended up splitting. "Maybe you ought to talk to him about it." He replied. Cut the guy some slack you know?

"You think I haven't? It's been an on going issue between us," she sighed, "all boys are the same."

"What do you mean?"

"You know, work always comes first," she explained, "and then when they feel like it, they'll call there girlfriends." What she was describing sounded oddly familiar.

"How do you know it's the same for all guys?" He questioned.

"Because I've seen it repeat itself so many times," she answered, "That's the reason my parents split, and I didn't understand it at first you know? But now I do… How is it possible for me to wait for someone that's not even there emotionally?"

"You know how guys are, they don't like to be dependent." He reasoned, it's true, it makes a guy looked whipped.

"And you think girls do? I really can't wait around for him forever, I'll be waiting for the rest of my life," she told him.

She was right, it wasn't fair for her to wait around for him like that, "You should at least give it one more try, just to be sure." His heart hurt a little when her told her that, that would mean he really wouldn't have a chance with her, and that Gabriella was right.

"Maybe I will," she replied, he understood, she could tell from his expression. He understood why she wanted out of their relationship. "You're a good friend Troy, you should know that, she meant it sincerely. She finished her orange juice, picked up his empty glass and brought it inside the kitchen. He threw away the remaining trash from the table.

**R&R? the next chapter is going up on Sunday, or Sat. if I'm not sleeping.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: hey guys, thanks for your reviews they are really nice**

Chapter 5

Everyday Troy and Beach found more interesting topics to talk about, it was getting down to the end of the summer and Beach was realizing how much she would really miss Troy. Actually they did almost exchange an intimate moment once, the two were on the coastline, and some how they were drawn together. Their lips were less than an inch apart, and she could feel his cool breath graze across her skin. Troy was going to go for it but right before they came into contact, Beach pulled away.

"I'm sorry," she shook her head, "I just can't do this." Troy exhaled, his disappointment was obvious, but he realized her situation. The truth was she didn't know if she could handle it. What would happened if she fall under his charm again? It was too much of a risk that she just could not afford.

And although they had all of this time and chemistry together, no one dared to make a move. Troy would really have to know that she was actually Gabriella in order for their relationship to move any further, and she kept telling herself that once his vacation was done, he'd be gone again, just like he was before. Besides, long distance relationships were hard to maintain, and he did tell her to give Elliot another shot.

Well, she did, and he was coming back from Europe. The "IT" couple of the island were back on. She couldn't figure why this didn't get her like it used to, being the envy of others always made her feel better before. But now it didn't, now something different in her was coming back. A feeling she shut away years ago.

(line)------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You know you should wear your hair in curls," Brooke suggested. They were at Beach's suite talking about the her date with Elliot tonight. "I liked it the way it was before, you ought to surprise him a little."

"You know what? Maybe I will," she set the flat iron down, it was time to give the poor thing a break, "just make sure that Troy doesn't see me tonight."

"Troy isn't even the least bit worried about you, honey," Brooke lied. She knew Troy was still at the house beating himself up about talking her into this date in the first place. But she wanted to cause a little jealousy between the two, so she had to make up a few details. Beside, a little drama does everyone some good right? "That Natasha girl is hanging out with him." That girl was always on Beach's pissed off at list, it didn't matter what season it was. Her name was always faithfully there.

Beach frowned a bit. "Why is he hanging out with her?" she pulled out her curling iron and got to work.

"She's pretty," she shrugged.

"She's got no substance, or morals," she replied. It was true.

"But she's pretty and that's all guys really care about," Brooke explained.

"Not Troy," Beach mumbled.

(line again)--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Babe, you look amazing," Elliot was standing by the reserved table, watching his beautiful girlfriend make her way toward him. She was wearing a glamorous black Gucci dress that showed off her toned and tanned legs. Tonight she wore her hair down in curls, like Brooke suggested, probably the first time since they'd been dating which was over three years ago.

"This is starting to feel like prom all over again," she laughed, she approach him and was pulled into an embrace. Elliot kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Are you glowing?" he asked her, something was different about her. It wasn't her dress, she always wore the same sweetheart kinds of dresses.

"I am a star aren't I?" she asked, she could feel his minty breath brush against her cheek. And out of total randomness, the girl could not figure why the image of Troy popped into her head,

"You are tonight," he answered. He was a little fidgety tonight, he wasn't cool collect Elliot, she could tell. Something was up. They sat down and began eating their dinner. He was of course a perfect gentleman, the same as he'd always been since they were together. Until he started to talk about his future work plans.

"You know and my dad's been talking about opening up another tourist type business in Las Vegas." He informed her.

"Yeah but would that take a while to establish? Babe, you'd have to practically live up there in order to work and make it grow."

"Well, honey I've got nothing but time," he responded. Ouch, that hurt her, she was planning on him proposing in a year or two, I mean it has been three years.

"I don't think that would be such a good place to raise your kids," she commented. She surely didn't want to raise her children around such a place.

"Sweetheart, be real, I don't think I'm going to be having kids," he chuckled.

Beach was not so amused, "You know, talking about your plans and stuff, I don't think I've heard you mention me."

"Babe, you know exactly where you'll be," he grinned, "you'll be there for me when I get home from work, ready to help me unwind from the stressful days of work."

Wrong answer. He also didn't mention anything about her being his wife. Beach put her fork down.

"Do you know what my name is?" she questioned him.

"That's a silly question, you're name is Beach," he answered. Wrong answer again.

"My real name?" she asked once more.

"It's Marie, Marie Alexander," he answered again.

"No, it's not." She told him flatly, "you are never going to ask me are you?"

"Babe, what are you talking about?"

"I want to know if we'll go any farther in this relationship."

"Honey, right now, I'm just having a good time, I'll figure out all that marriage stuff later." That really hurt her, it was almost identical to the statement Troy gave her five years ago. It turns out, he was wrong about her giving Elliot another chance. She picked up the napkin resting on her lap, pushed herself off of seat, and left him. "Babe, what are you doing?"

"I'm leaving you, for good this time," she turned and left him with an extremely confused face. Beach walked out of the restaurant and asked the valet to call her a cab, which came almost immediately.

(some kind of line here)…………………………………………………………………….

Once she got home, she tore off her designer heels and collapse onto her bed. That night, reality seemed to sink in. Even if she did marry Elliot, she'd always be waiting, that was what her mother ended up doing. Beach's dad was always a hard worker, he just was very forgetful. He'd forget when to come home early and spend time with his family, and when to come to open house and see how well his daughter was doing. Ms. Montez just finally had enough of it, and so it resulted in a divorce. Beach never saw him again, until she was seventeen and old enough to learn from her parent's mistakes.

Troy was wrong. If she was so beautiful and captivating, why hasn't her prince charming come to sweep her away? It just didn't make sense, how could you be so admired but alone at the same time? She had a lot of thinking to do. Especially about her current relationship with Troy, he really had no idea who she was, she was just some crazy beautiful girl he'd met on vacation. The thing was, Troy was an amazing guy, he really was, just like Elliot, who thought she was good arm candy but obviously not girlfriend. Whatever.

**Next chapter is a little history on Beach, or err, Gabriella… you get it.**

**And then the chapter after that is when he finds out… R&R? please?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey thanks for your reviews, they were really sweet. Sorry about the short chapters, I just don't like putting a lot of BS in there, but I'll try to make the chapters a little longer though **

Chapter 6

"God, where the hell is she?" Brooke snapped her phone shut. Beach had shut her self off from everyone a week ago, after the dinner she had with Elliot. The last time the two talked, she sounded tired and depressed, something was extremely wrong with the girl.

Troy only sat there thinking about the girl, and the advice her gave her. Turns out he was very wrong about this Elliot guy. The dude actually have the nerve to come talk to Brooke the next morning and see if she could patch things up for them. What an idiot. He wasn't even smart enough to run after her. Brooke interrupted his thoughts.

"You know, this summer, something's just different about her," she commented, she was tempted to tell Troy exactly who Beach really was.

"Tell me about her," Troy plummeted into the big and probably expensive white leather couch.

Brooke wore a strange confused expression, "What are you talking about? You know her almost as much as I do." Probably even more.

"But you two don't really look like you were made to be best friends, you know?" he stated.

"Fine, I'll tell you," she gave in. "When she first came to our high school, all off the guys were all over her. And this girl, didn't like that, you know, girls are really catty when it comes to territory."

"Tell me about it." He added.

Brooke shushed him, "Do you want to hear this or not?" she asked, she was a bit of an Ice Queen herself. Troy held up his hands. And so she continued telling him about the girl who became the Island's very own heiress. "I didn't really like the girl that was being rude to her, so I ended taking her side, and we just sort of became friends. It was real entertaining to watch her at parties and stuff. She was so naïve about the things that went on right here."

"And so I guess, she met Mr. Jackass at one of these parties?" he concluded.

"No, he was kind of the hot shot in high school," Brooke informed him, "still is sort of, but he asked her to prom, and they've been on and off ever since."

"That's crazy," Troy sat up. She didn't seem like then one to be someone trophy wife, or girlfriend in that matter.

"Everyone expected them to get married or something, I don't know, I don't even like him that much." He leaned back into the couch again. "I think she only dated him because everybody approved of it, even her dad."

"Did her dad really name her that?" he asked randomly, the question had been running through his head for a while.

"No, of course not," she answered, "She just… people just started calling her that. She spent a lot of time at the beach when she first arrived here. And me and Barb just continued calling her that because it fit, you know? Beach, Brooke and Barb."  
Troy shook his head and laughed, it seemed a little adolescent. "What's her real name?" he asked suddenly.

Brooke froze, she knew it was coming, how was she going to answer that one? "Umm, her real name?... It's um…" thankfully her phone rang. It was Beach's ring tone. Troy dived for it.

"Hello?" he answered.

Brooke tore it from his hands, "Beach, where have you been?" she screamed into the receiver.

"Calm down," she answered, "I'm fine, I just wanted to call and let you know that."

"Where are you? We really need to talk." Brooke replied not bothering to lower her voice.

"No, Brooke, I just…," she thought about what to say, "I just need some time alone right now." She was one of those people who locked themselves away from the world when she was hurt.

"You know that I'm your best friend, and I…"

"No, Brooke you're not listening, I don't feel like talking to anyone, I just want to be by myself right now." Brooke heard the phone disconnect.

"God, she's being a bitch!" she screamed aloud once again.

"What did she say?" Troy shook her.

"And you are being overly aggressive, calm down," she pushed him away lightly.

"Fine, but what did she say?" he asked once more.

Brooke gave him one insane look, he was really concerned for some one he'd just met, "She said something about wanting to be by herself, I don't really know." She answered.

Troy stood there and thought about one of there conversations out on the sand, he asked her once, "Why are you always here?"

"It's the one place I can be alone, well, before you came anyway." She answered.

"I know where she is," he quickly grabbed his cousins car keys.

"Wait what?" she asked, thinking he was insane for a moment.

Troy had no time to waste, "Come on, hurry."

Line-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Honestly, her change was so subtle it was hard to remember where it began. But she did, there was something in her heart that had been suppressed. Maybe it started when Elliot asked her out, or when she took her first steps on the island, or did it begin all the way back when she was still at East High? Whatever and whenever it was, she was not the same Gabriella she started out to be. She was never this vulnerable, she never need a rich man to sustain her. Yes, it was true, Gabriella Montez, had lost herself into some kind of rich Malibu Barbie type of girl, who was always dependent on the people around her.

She dug her heels into the sand, and turned her cell phone off. It was pretty interesting, how she first came to Maui, discovering that her dad was one of the richest and most powerful men on the island was a shock. Who would've known that the man who put in all of his efforts into work alone finally gets the fruits of his labor. But somehow, he wasn't satisfied with that, he wanted his family, and ironically the same one that he abandoned twelve years earlier. She didn't think of it in that sense at the time she heard he wanted her to come stay for the summer, actually she wasn't thinking at all. All she did was pack her bags and left her mother in that big house that she'd bought a year earlier. The summer turned into fall and Beach decided to stay there, all of the privileges of being the richest daddy's girl got to her head. And now her guilt began to surface. How was it possible that she left her mom? After twelve years of surviving together and getting along fine without her father, she deserted her mother. What a wonderful daughter she became.

The kids there weren't much different then the friends Beach had in New Mexico, they were just a little more shallow. There biggest concern was probably about getting whatever was in season first. And slowly she became one of them.

Frankly none of these thoughts ever did cross her mind until she ran into Troy that night at the bonfire. She turned her head and there he was, smiling shyly and introducing himself. That night was unbelievably, thoughts of her high school friends stuck on her mind. In the mornings after the run, Troy sometimes told her about Chad and Taylor, and how there were still playing hard to get with one another. It was a huge break from the usual drama that happened she currently come across. Some one was always after some one else's boyfriend and then they'd have a big cat fight over the guy. It was very tiring hearing about ten different versions of the situation. It was time to move beyond that. Truthfully? She missed her home in Albuquerque.

**Alright people, next chapter is where Troy discovers who she is… and I'm tempted to put a cliff hanger on that… I haven't done one yet. **

**I should warn you. This story is coming to an end. But I'm thinking about doing a sequel? Maybe? And remember to do a little R&R?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n: Hey you guys really need to go listen to _Your Guardian Angel _by _The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus_ (I think they have it on their Myspace… not sure) but that is a really good song, or I'm just feeling really weepy right now lol… (I bet no one is reading this at all)**

**Anyway here's the chapter everyone's been waiting for…**

Chapter 7

Watching the waves sweep in and out of the shore, Beach sat there with her knees tucked under her folded arms. She was out on the sand again just thinking about random things that were going on. Getting married or engaged wasn't really that important to her at the moment, but it hurt to realize that her relationship with Elliot was not going anywhere. She was only a trophy he'd put on display whenever it was most convenient, and she knew that. Wonderful, she was with a man solely since they looked like a good match. How superficial did that sound? The only reason that they're relationship ever really continued was because everyone said how good they looked together.

Everyone that was, except her dad, although he claimed to like the guy, she knew he didn't. He'd just put on airs and act like he approved of her boyfriend since they were rich. Although Mr. Alexander wanted the best for his daughter, there was something about this boy that he knew she'd have a problem with. His heart was just always somewhere else.

"Honey, I've been looking everywhere for you," Elliot appeared from behind her; she must've been deep in her thoughts. He took a seat right next to her.

"I'm sure you have," she didn't look at him.

"Tell me what's going on," he insisted, "I mean, I thought things were working out fine?"

She nodded, "You're right, they were," she agreed, "but I just… I don't want to be second in your life."

"What do you mean?" he scratched his head.

She thought about how to answer this question, "its work with you, always."

"Yeah, that's right," he answered.

Beach shook her head, "so where do I fit in? I don't want to be waiting forever and it seems like the only reason we're together is because everyone says we should." He had nothing to say, she was right. "I mean, the truth is I don't even love you, and I don't think you feel that way about me."

He was still for a moment, "You're right, but you shouldn't sell yourself so short. There's a reason I held on to you for so long."

"And that was because I was only something you'd show off," she responded, "I was only an object to you."

"You know me well enough to know that everything I have, has got to be the best," he replied, "And you were, Beach, you are the most exceptional girl I've met so far."

"Then why wasn't I good enough to be someone's wife? Or mom? In the future?" she asked. "Why don't you think of me in that way?"

"I do!" he answered, "you're kind of girl that would make any man sell everything he got to buy you a ring."

"Any man, except you," she responded.

"The thing is I wouldn't make a good husband for you," he confessed, "as much as I want you, I realize that I'd end hurting you if we went any farther than this."

She didn't know what to say, he was right. "Elliot," she shook her head, "Thanks, I really needed to hear that." She pulled him into a hug, and they were both silent, until Elliot's cell phone went off again of course. She laughed, "Go ahead, you can leave." He flipped it open, answered, mouthed at thank-you at her, and started to leave.

(line)----------------------------------------------------------------------

Beach got up and dusted the sand from her shorts, she grabbed her bag and noticed Troy sitting on one of the big boulders that stuck out into the water, and he must have been there for a while. He climbed off and approached her.

"Hi Troy," she smiled at him. He didn't look very friendly tonight.

He returned the smile, "Hey," he answered. The two returned to the awkward silence they had before.

"So, I was just leaving," she tried to escape him.

"Wait," he stepped in her way, "was that him?" It was crazy to believe that she'd go back to such a jerk.

She stopped, "Hmm?"

"That was Elliot?" he asked. Seeing her with that guy stirred up a deep feeling he wasn't aware of.

She gave him a questioning look, "Yeah… that was him." She answered and motioned him to move aside.

"So I guess you two are back as an item?" he stayed where was. He saw them on the shore earlier.

"Not to be rude, Troy," she could feel herself grow a little irritant of him, why was he so interested in her love life now, "but it's really none of your business."

Was this girl serious? He was just concerned about her. Troy sighed, "You know, you're right, it's none of my business, but I just thought you'd know better."

She slightly pushed him, "Troy, let's not pretend that you know me that well and we're best friends."

"I'm not trying to pretend anything, I was just saying that I thought you were smarter than that," he explained.

"Why are you giving me that tone?" she retorted, "and why do you even care?"

"Because I know what you want." He responded.

She had to hear this, "Oh, and what's that?"

"You want me," he answered.

Beach almost choked on her laughter, "Wow, you are really something, You are amazing." She tried to push him out of the way again.

He grabbed her hand, "These past two months I've felt things about you that I haven't felt in a while, I know you sense the same thing. I can feel it."

She pulled her hand back, there was no denying it, she was falling for him, and he knew it. "Troy, I really have to go."

"You're with him because it would disappoint everyone if you weren't, and that's what's stopping you from pursuing us," he stated.

"You are way off," she felt her voice break, and tears welling up behind her eyes. Holding them back was hard.

"Beach don't," he saw her on the verge of tears.

She swallowed her emotions, "You are really stupid, and you should know that." She finally succeeded in pushing him aside since he was still thinking about how to respond to her random statement.

"I'd be stupid if I let you go," he replied.

"Well, you did, you let me go five years ago," she retorted. Uh-oh, she hoped he didn't catch that.

Troy rubbed his head, he looked confused but then his expression changed, he did, he caught it, "Gabriella."

There it was her name that she was dying to hear for the last two years, and he was the one that spoke it. The one person never expected to see or speak to again. "I got to go Troy," she started walking swiftly.

Troy shook his head; the whole ordeal was still going through his head, "Why didn't you tell me?" He demanded.

"You never asked," she answered not stopping.

"Do you know how many times I've thought about you?" he ran after her. "I've been going crazy over this."

"Well good, you deserve it!" She snapped, this was in no way her fault. Gabriella turned sharply, "I really loved you Troy, I did." She felt her tears returning.

"You weren't the only one that got hurt," he pulled her closer toward him; "You've been on my mind since the day we went our separate ways."

Her tears were apparent now, "Why didn't you come after me?" she pulled back, "why did let me go?"

Troy held on to her, "I didn't know you wanted me too, I was scared."

She let him bring her into his arms, "Could have fooled me," she muffled into his shirt. He held her as if she were the most delicate being he'd touch.

"God, I can't believe it's you," Troy lifted her face to get a better look at her, "these eyes," he whispered.

She had her arms resting on his shoulder, it felt as though they were broader, and

gained a lot more muscle since the last time they were in this kind of position. "Troy, you been working out?" she asked already knowing the answer.

He wrinkled his eyebrows, "a little here and there, you know, every once in a while." He gave her one of his grins, "how'd you get so lean?" he asked her, "they don't feed the princess?"

She hit his arm softly, "Troy, could you hold off on the jokes?" she smiled. He looked really good in the moon's glow, it seemed like the light caught all of his good angles, and not that he had any bad ones.

Troy was trying to memorize how she looked that night, her hair was down in the natural curls she probably didn't wear much, and the moon's light somehow heightened intensity of her warm brown eyes. There she was in his so close to him, with her arms thrown her across his neck and shoulders, his lips couldn't help but draw closer to hers, and if she hadn't turned her head, he would've kissed her. Instead, he got the side of her face. She pulled back and folded her arms.

"Its too soon Troy," she whispered, "I'm not ready yet." Gabriella could feel his disappointment, but she was grateful he didn't push her into it. If he had tried once again, she probably would have given in.

**The End…**

…

…

…**wow i think this is the longest chapter i've written, ever...**

**No I'm just j/k, That would have been a horrible ending. Anyway I've got a kick ass idea for the sequel; it's going to be a real different feel than this. More of a HSM setting you know? Anyway laters! And R&R…. please**

**And remember to check out that song… like now…. Or now….. **

**(sorry I just had an energy drink)  
**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Troy entered the hotel room wearing his cousin's tux, he was a little uncomfortable with his surroundings but since it was Gabi's father's birthday he had to make a good impression. The two of them were finally finished with the Mustang that would finally be showcased tonight. They'd spent the last three weeks in her garage trying to meet the deadline and during the hours had plenty of insightful conversations. However, their discussions always were about people they knew, how random life would be, and never about love or anything related to that. He was strictly still "just a friend" to her and that was that. He was content with that, but his thoughts would always wonder back to her and her former lovers. Had Gabriella already given herself to some rich obnoxious jerk? Or maybe she was still waiting? That would be highly impractical though, there was no such this as a twenty year old virgin. And then the though of her in some other guy's arms made him sick. She wasn't his anymore. He let her go a long time ago and the decisions that she made were irrelevant to their relationship. Troy made sure his collar was in place, pulled his sleeves, and adjusted his tie. He scanned the room for his cousins and spotted a familiar figure on the dance floor. She had her hair down, her straight hair now replaced with lively curls. He also noticed how her dress hung from her slender frame, hugging all of the right places. It was Gabi, and Elliot had his arms embracing her. The two of them leisurely swaying to the slow song, laughing and smiling about god knows what. His heart broke at the sight.

"Dude," Royce came from behind him, "you look like one of us now." He complemented his cousin. Troy didn't respond. Royce looked toward the girl his cousin was intently watching. "Come on man," he led Troy to the table that the rest of the group was sitting at.

"Troy, you look really hot," one of the girls commented. Brooke wore a disgusted expression.

"Yeah, you should come with us after this," her friend added, "We'll show you how to party."

"Back Off!" Brooke snapped, "I don't want my cousin going home with any STDs." The truth was she was still convinced that he and Gabriella were meant for each other.

"Sorry…" they answered, "just trying to show him a good time."

Royce grew amused at the situation, "You can show me a good time." He winked at the two girls.

Brooke threw him a threatening look, "You wouldn't say that if Barb was here."

"No I wouldn't, I'd show her a good time," he smartly replied.

"Oh really?" Barbie piped up out of nowhere. He turned swiftly and met her eyes. She smiled clearly amused at his facial expression.

Troy sat in his chair oblivious to the events unfolding in front of him. He watched Gabriella make her way towards there table, and quickly busied himself in a conversation with the two girls that Brooke evidently disliked.

"Guys," Gabriella shared the seat with Brooke, "the car's next." She looked across the table and saw Troy looking very sharp in the tuxedo he wore. He looked very handsome tonight, but didn't really seem to notice her. Gabriella was a little hurt by that, since she really did try to look her best tonight for him, but she wrote it off.

"Baby, you look hot tonight," count on Royce to make her feel pretty.

Barbie pushed him toward the dance floor, "You really do Beach."

Brooke grabbed the girl latest designer bag, "Oh My God! this is that Dior bag I want."

"Yeah," Gabriella held it proudly.

"How'd you get it? It's not even on the market yet." Brooke demanded an answer.

"Chill out, they sent it to me." She replied, "Some executive stayed at the hotel and I guess she liked the resort so she kind of sent me, as a gift to my dad of course."

"You didn't even have to pay for it?" Brooke was used to this. Gabriella shook her head cautiously. "What kind of country is this?"

Gabriella grinned, "I was going to give it to you," she stated.

Brooke smiled, "I know."

"You are so crazy," she looked across the table at Troy and the two plastics he was entertaining, "What's up with Troy and the two freeloaders?"

"I don't know but watch this…" Brooke whispered.

Gabriella watched her friends expression chang

"Beach!" Brooke exclaimed loudly, "Why is your dad giving away Side-kicks as party favors?"

The two girls shot up out of their seats, "Really where?"

"You have to leave the party to get one," she lied. Gabriella looked down at her freshly manicured nails, she was about to burst into laughter.

"Oh well, we have to go now," the two thought of excuse to leave, "because we… we just have to go." And the two girls were up and out of the party. Brooke, Troy, and Gabriella burst into fits of laughter.

"How did they get in first of all?" Gabriella asked her friend.

Brooke pointed toward her brother; Royce was still on the dance floor with Barbie.

"That was really mean Brooke," Troy smiled. She'd been like that ever since they were kids.

Brooke shrugged her shoulders.

I know this is really short, but my laptop died and I didn't want to keep you waiting…

Two chapter left!!! And then we can start my sequel!!!!! Yay!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Troy stood by himself; hands in his pockets, while watching Gabriella embrace her father. She and him were laughing and smiling, it just seemed like a normal daughter and father relationship. Troy had never seen her in this light, so in some ways it was a little surprising. Gabriella turned around searching for Troy and smiled once she met his eyes. She leaned up towards her father's ears and apparently made a comment about Troy, because the two ended up making their way toward him. He broke into a nervous grin.

"Daddy," Gabriella introduced him, "this is Troy, and he's the gentlemen that helped me with the car."

Gabriella's father smiled and shook his hand, "So you are the young man responsible for making my daughter work." He was a man of stature, a very strong build with a firm handshake to match.

"Quite the contrary sir, I ended up with the rough hands." Troy replied. He glanced toward Gabriella. She rolled her eyes playfully.

Her father laughed at the statement, "Yes, well Beach does have that effect of people, enjoy yourself, son." He handed Troy a glass of wine and nodded as he left.

"You look really nice tonight," Gabriella watched him place the glass on the table.

Troy smiled half-heartedly, "You do too," he responded.

She was tired of his short responses that night, "Come dance with me Troy," she insisted and pulled him towards the dance floor. And then as if everything was on cue, the song changed to a slow beat, he was tense about where to place his hands. Gabriella could feel his nervousness and wrapped her arms around his neck. He slowly put his arms around her waist. He could feel her breath against his neck. "You okay?" she asked him quietly.

"Yeah," he answered, "I'm fine." Troy felt himself wanting to push back her hair and kiss her, but pulled back from those urges. 'What am I thinking, she has a boyfriend,' he silently scolded himself. "Your hair smells nice," he commented.

"Thanks, new shampoo," she replied, "it smells like, freshness…"

Troy leaned in to smell her hair once again, "It does." He agreed.

Gabriella smiled, she suddenly became aware of how built he was. She could feel his muscles underneath his tux. "So tell me what made you cut your hair?"

"My coach did, he said it got in the way during games and stuff," he could feel her arms grazing his neck.

Gabriella laughed, "So what about Chad? Does he have a fade now? I really can't picture him without the hair."

"No he's lucky, all he has to do is get braids on game days," Troy smiled, "It makes his head a little more proportioned to his body."

Gabriella threw her head back in laughter, "Oh my god, I miss him," she admitted. "So how are Taylor and he getting along?"

"Taylor lives with him."

Gabriella's eyes widened at the information. "What? I thought you were rooming with him."

"I am," he watched her face returned to her normal expression, "We one happy family."

"Oh my god, I feel so sorry for you," she told him sincerely, "I'd hate to live with those two, too much aggressive energy in the house."

"It's okay, it's actually pretty fun watching them drive each other crazy," he laughed.

Her smile faded, "Wow, I really miss them," she confessed. Gabriella was quiet for the remainder of the conversation. Her thoughts would always come back to Troy and their messy break up. She let her head rest on his shoulder, listening to him talk about her friends in New Mexico. It was a good moment, and no one could've ruined it, no one, except for her ex-boyfriend, who had the worst timing in the world.

"Excuse me," Elliot interrupted him, "you must be Troy." He stuck out his hand and Troy shook it. Gabriella was a little annoyed at his interference, she pulled away from Troy.

"Yeah, that's me." Troy answered.

"Well I'm Elliot Preston," he introduced himself, "And I just need to borrow Beach for a minute." Troy smiled and started to leave. "Thanks man, it'll only be a few seconds."

"Wait, Troy," she called, he was long gone though, "You're an idiot," she directed toward Elliot.

Elliot threw his hands in the air, "I got jealous," he smiled.

"Shut-up," she replied, "What did you want."

"Well, I'm leaving for Europe again," he stated, "just wanted to say good-bye."

Gabriella's expression softened, "Well I guess I could be nice to you since your leaving," she pulled him into a hug, "You're a jerk though."

"I know, I know," he kissed her on her cheek, "Gabriella," he looked at her brown eyes. She was surprised, this was the first time she heard him call her by her real name. "Good luck with him," he said in conclusion and started to leave, Gabriella smiled and watched him go.

**Yes I know, it's short too, but I guess I'm going to have to extend it to two more chapters. And just to warn everyone the sequel might not be so Troy and Gabriella based… I don't know. **

**And I didn't want Elliot to be such a horrible person because I think Gabriella's too smart to be with a jack ass for so long…**

**R&R???**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**(This chapters not that good or long 'cause I wanted to update asap… but R&R)**

Troy left her there and searched for his cousins, they were all sitting in the same area that they were at earlier that evening. Brooke was fighting with her boyfriend again, he didn't know this guy but he seemed to be another asshole also. When he approached the group a hush fell over them.

"So?" Barbie inquired, "What's going on between you two?" She was asking about Gabriella apparently.

Troy smiled half-heartedly, "Nothing… I think I might go on home early just to get ready for the flight tomorrow... later guys," he shoved his hands into the Gucci dress pants he was wearing. "It was nice meeting you Barb," he directed to the blonde, and looked up at the rest of the group, "Tell Gabs it was great seeing her again, it was 'just like kindergarten.'" The rest of the gang sat there a little confused. Brooke had that 'what the hell?' kind of expression on her face and Royce was still there trying to figure out what he meant by that. Troy laughed to himself; made his way out of the ballroom and into the hotel's lobby, one of the All American Reject's songs was blasting through the speakers.

"Troy," Gabriella called after him. He continued, it was going to be too hard to say goodbye to her again. "Troy… wait," she pleaded, her voice softened his emotions, and he stopped. "Barb said you were leaving."

Troy slowly turned around and put on a fake grin, "this is good song, I like it…" He avoided the subject.

"Were you leaving?" She looked a little hurt.

"Back me down from backing up, Hold your breath now it's stacking up," he sang along with the song, hoping to sway the topic from her.

"Answer me." She demanded.

"Etched with marks, but I can deal, And you're the problem and you can't feel," he continued, not responding to her, "Try this on, straight jacket feeling, so maybe I won't be alone," he persisted. She really didn't know how to react to this so she stood there a little confused and listened to him. He still had the same sincere tone he did in high school. "Take back now my life your stealing… Yesterday was hell, but today I'm fine without you, run away this time without you."

She suddenly realized what he was doing, "Why won't you answer me?"

"And all I ever thought you'd be, that face is tearing holes in me again, Trust you is-" He suddenly stopped, the music from the speakers continued. It was no use; he'd have to face her either way.

"You were going to leave without saying good-bye weren't you?" she asked him after his performance. She studied at him carefully.

Troy leaned against the closed register in the lobby, "Gabriella, I said good-bye to you

a long time ago," his voice was tired and he didn't look at her.

"Why are you being like this?" She touched his arm lightly.

"Actually you know what?" He shook her off. She was a little surprised at his directness. "I haven't said good-bye to you yet because you just disappeared into thin air."

"Troy, I don't like where this is going-" this was the awkwardness that Gabriella was trying to run from.

"Gabs you know how I had to find out?" he persisted, "Graham Jackson, Senior Basketball Captain of the West High Knights, Championship Game Night… We lost by the way." He didn't let her interrupt. "Imagine that, my arch rival knowing more about my best-friend than I did, you know I didn't want to believe the rumors but all of that pretty much confirmed it."

"No you didn't," Gabriella's eyes narrowed, "you are not going to use this against me… Troy we weren't best friends that time you left, we weren't even on speaking terms. But wait a minute… Hmm, I wonder why?" She sarcastically raised her index finger to her chin. "Don't you dare try to use this to justify what you did."

Troy's eyes widened, "What I did?!? Gabs, it was YOU!"

"Me? I wasn't the one that hooked up with Stacy the Cheerleading Slut two days after our breakup!" She glared at him unbelievingly.

"You know what?" he threw his hands up, "you're right, lets not go back there."

She gave a satisfied "ok, I thought so."

"Let's stay where we are right here… lets discuss you and the fake bitch you've become." He replied with the same attitude.

She looked at him dangerously, "You are an ASSHOLE! You know what you can leave, I don't care, Go back to the same hell hole you came from." She attempted to stomp away but Troy was in her way… again."

"You know you are really good at this…" he followed her steps, "you know how to run when you aren't very comfortable."

"Shut the fuck up and go away." She replied calmly.

"Ohh?" He sarcastically looked offended, "Someone has a dirty mouth when they're angry, I don't think your mom would be very proud of that."

Gabriella stopped abruptly; "Don't bring my mom into this."

"That's right… She's been shut out of your life for the last five years… there's no reason to bring her in now is there?" He was seriously pushing her buttons, "Let face it, you've got a new life where your old friends and family don't belong... New Name, New Dad, New Friends, New Boyfriend. New everything…"

"Yes Troy, a break from the old, a break from having to keep everyone else happy, from having to face the incredibly stupid ex-boyfriend, from having the heartbreak of not being accepted into your dream college. If you had to choose which one would be your choice?" She retorted.

"You know the Gabriella I knew would've went through it, but you're different now…" Troy shoved deep into his pockets and slowly walked away. "Goodbye Beach." He said plainly while exiting the hotel.

"Yeah, I am different now… It's called growing up," she said after he left. It wasn't her fault her father was wealthy, and her mother had the choice of coming as well.

**An: SORRY! SORRY! For the wait… I just got my laptop, and it's a mac so it doesn't have WORD on it yet…. But I promise you will like the next chapter… and the Sequel will probably be T and G based after all iono… you decide… the song in this chapter is "Straight Jacket Feeling" from AAR (it's a good song.) next update soon I promise!**

**Review please???? It'll make me write more **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 (last chap!)

The next day Gabriella shut off her phone. There was no way she could take on the world, it would hurt. He had just called her a bitch the previous night. A Bitch! But then in some ways, she did turn sort of into a cold-hearted girl. The ending of that school year was terrible. Her dad wanted to bring back the family, and after twelve years of not seeing the man, she desperately needed to know her dad and the other half of herself. He proved to be a guy worth trusting. Even though her mother would have like nothing to do with him, she still needed to establish some kind of relationship with him. There was no way she could let an opportunity like that slip away, even if it hurt her mother. Gabriella never planned on staying in Hawaii that long. She was only supposed to visit during the summer, but there was just something about the relaxed state of the island that convinced her that this was where she needed to be all along. This was her home now, and no one, not even Troy could take that away from her.

Lying in the bed, with thoughts of their coincidental summer with each other, she thought about the way he first said her name. "Gabriella," he spoke softly, and there it was. She had not been "Gabriella" in the past five years she spent here, and suddenly he comes and she's back to the same place that she was then. The way he made her feel that night when they touched, it wasn't the least bit romantic, but the truth was that in the last five years she never a had a moment that was more real than that. There was also the factor that tables were turned. Gabriella was the popular one, and Troy was the new guy. He pointed it out himself. One of the mornings the were out for a run on the shore together he turned to her, grinned, and said, "You pretty much have the whole Island wired don't you? Seems like everyone wants to be your friend." The whole situation had its share of irony. The one man, who could hurt her the most, was the only guy who could give her the kind of assurance she was seeking. It was true; Troy was the only guy that could make her feel so many emotions at once. But there was always that little worry in the back of her mind… maybe he was just like Elliot. There were the same similarities between the two. Elliot was always number one at the things he set out for… So was Troy, and that scared her a little, part of the problem with their relationship was the fact that Troy never had any more time for her. Things were always basketball, basketball, basketball. She didn't want to be second anymore.

He came that night like a storm out of clear skies. At first, she thought it would've killed her to see him again. But there was just something that drew her to him. Whether it was the fact that he didn't hit on her as soon as she met him, or the fact the he had information about all the people she really did love in New Mexico, or simply just the fact that they had the same chemistry that they did sophomore year, she was drawn to him. Brooke and Royce had picked up on that quickly, and all through the summer she and Troy had to endure their countless set ups, especially after the found out about the history the two of the shared.

Gabriella sunk into her covers. She just wanted to be beach for a little more, just a few more moments, but she knew that she had to make a decision. It was now or never. She quickly jumped out of her comfortable bed and made up her mind.

(line)------------------------------------------------------

"Look I don't want to be in your business or whatever but I think you need to go see her before you leave." Brooke was driving Troy to the airport in one of her dad's Range Rovers.

He leaned back into the chair, and pulled down his baseball cap to hide his eyes, he wasn't about to talk about Gabriella with Brooke, "I did, and she left me with very memorable words," he mumbled.

"What did she say?" she asked curiously.

He thought deeply about telling her, and figured it could hurt anymore, "She said for me to go back to the hell hole I came from and she called me an asshole."

Brooke suddenly stopped the car. "You must've really pissed her off. God, what did you tell her?"

"I told her she changed," he was being very vague. He didn't mention the fact that he called her a bitch.

"No," Brooke shook her head and accelerated, "you must've said something bad." She waited for Troy's honest answer.

"I told her that she was a Bitch." He stated with no emotion. Brooke immediately stopped the car again and looked at her cousin.

"YOU DID WHAT?" she screamed and after realizing he was serious she added in a more rational tone, "nice, that's a way to a girl's heart." She continued driving because of the honking cars behind her. "You a fucking Idiot." She mumbled.

Troy sat up and stared into the open road, "You don't know what she did." He informed, no one knew.

"It doesn't matter what she did, you fucking called her a bitch, dumbass!" Brooke really couldn't believe her cousin. "She was crazy about you, she's never been this strung up on a guy before." She pulled into the drop–off.

"No one knows what she did," Troy ignored her outburst, "You know why? Cause I was a dumbass and let her play with my head, so I ended up the bad guy." He got out of the car and pulled out all of his luggage.

"Okay," Brooke reasoned, "What the hell did Beach do Troy? What could've pushed you away like that?" She remained in the car waiting for his response.

"She…" He hesitated, "She cheated on me. Later Brooke, it was cool." Troy slammed shut the door, knowing that Brooke was still sitting there in shock. He didn't want her to see him upset so he entered the airport with out turning around.

(line)--------------------------

As wrong as she was Troy still wanted her, so he forgave her with out even letting her know. He threw the two suitcases on the weighing station, checked in, and made his way to the gate. She didn't know that he knew about other guy, but it was so obvious there was really nothing he could do to look the other way. Graham would skip school to come see her, he drove her home after school, and he was even there at her academic meet. Seeing her with some other guy was hard enough, but he was the captain of West High's basketball team, he was a graduating senior, he was also one of the guys that girls usually chased. Troy had no choice but to let her go, watching her talking and laughing about whatever, and getting into his 2007 Mustang was too difficult. Even after their break-up she continued seeing him, he brought her flowers on Valentines Day, they went out for her birthday, and he was her date for Junior Prom. He would never forget how beautiful she looked that night, her hair pulled up in pins with loose curls falling out, a summery light green dress that highlighted her tan. That part of his life was gone, if Gabriella wanted anything that was left of him, she'd have to initiate it herself. Troy found himself standing in front of the gate; he gave the lady his ticket and boarded the plane. He made his way to the first class section, found his seat, and pulled down a pillow from the top compartment. He looked at the woman sitting next to him and immediately recognized the Dior sunglasses and graceful brown curls. "Gabriella?" He lightly touched her hand.

The girl pulled her sunglasses off slowly, she took his arm, and looked at him, "I want it back. All of it, Troy." It was the most sincere and truthful words she had said to him the entire summer. He leaned in and kissed her lightly on her forehead.

"It's yours," he answered as he pulled away, "It's always been yours." He handed her an extra pillow, and watched her shut her phone off. "Brooke doesn't know."

"Yeah," she laughed, "I know, my dad doesn't know either."

"They're going to have a fit," he grinned a little confused.

"I know," she smiled, "It's going to be great!"

**A/n: I know kind of a surprise ending right??? Nah you guys were probably expecting that to happen. Anyway lets review…**

Troy finds Gabriella on vacation.

Summary for the next one: Yay! Gabriella goes back to Albuquerque, and repairs her relationships with the people she left behind. Her father and Brooke follow her. This will be a T&G too cause I have to tie up the loose endings about you know, her cheating on Troy… Iono whatever you guys want.

Wow this is the longest Authors note I've ever written… should be a chapter it self…lol

Anyway Thanks for reading guys I really loved everyone reviews I know I probably didn't answer all of the question but I will in the next one. But R&R plz! I might put up a preview in the next time….


End file.
